the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Party Part 2Woo
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Beachtime Funtime Steppin on the Beach Beach Party Part 2, Woo o/ 28 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan a year ago Magnet asked me to repost this when it timed out, so feel free to continue your shenanigans, start new ones, or stare at the ocean dramatically and wonder what it's like to be a mermaid. Y'know. Beachtime funtimes. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago Thanks for the help Tai! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((A continuation of the beach thread with just Helen, Lewis, and the doggo! Jekyll1886: Another laugh. "You'd better." He raised an eyebrow, but a smile was on his lips. Anniceris lay down on the blanket and rested his head on it between his paws. His eyes were soon half-closed.)) Helen gave a bright smile of her own in return, then exhaled in a long, content sigh, closing her eyes as a breeze drifted past. “How long are you going to stay like this, do you think?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Till I sense someone else approach." A pause. "Or I could fold in early, I suppose--if you really need me to. 'Prefer not to, though." •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “And lose such a gentle soul for company?” She laughed softly, shaking her head, and gazed at him with a warm, infinitely doting look. “No, I wouldn’t ask that of you... Particularly not when I want you to stay.” A brief, very light squeeze of his hand. “But, I appreciate the offer nonetheless.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "'Gentle soul'? Still your tongue," he said with a chortle. "Next, people will be wanting me to babysit their children," he joked as he returned the squeeze. "Fine waves today," he remarked, gazing out at them. "Fancy a swim when it grows a bit warmer?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “And I’m sure you’d do a marvelous job of caring for them,” She returned with almost the same purr of a pleased cat, a touch of mischief mixing with the happiness in her eyes. With a hum at his observation, Helen nodded, smiling. “So long as we don’t go too far out, I’d be delighted to swim with you.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the comment regarding childcare, but smiled when Helen answered in the affirmative as to the swim. "Good." He was about to speak further, but something arrested his attention. At one and the same moment, he and Anniceris sat up to look behind them, ears perked. "Hell." A few moments later, Lewis, with moss-green eyes, spotted the first of the lodgers cresting the dunes to the beach. Anniceris barked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Hm?” Helen turned to look with a faint frown. Her heart sank at the sight of the approaching Lodgers. “Ah, it seems the party has arrived,” She said, laughing quietly. Rather reluctantly, she released Weir’s hand, offering him a chipper smile instead as she sat up and put a respectable distance between the two of them. “Does your invitation still stand?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago The smile was a good show, even if it covered sadness--or was it disappointment? In any case, he played his part as well, straightening his posture as he collected himself on his beach blanket. "Naturally," he returned regarding the swim. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “And... is it something we’re allowed to do, with the present company?” She asked with a tip of her head towards the newcomers to the beach, not entirely familiar with the social rules of their current time period. We didn’t have to stop for them, I could’ve helped you, came a thought. For a heartbeat, her eyes betrayed quiet dejection before she shifted her gaze away from him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited The two newcomers wore sleeveless shirts, shorts, and sandals. The blond one also had a green bikini bra and panties underneath, the swimwear six decades ahead of its time. "Well," said Lewis, pointedly averting his gaze, lest someone want to deck him for staring overlong. "If that's any indication what's permissible at a Society-only day at the seaside, I daresay we two are more than fine to go for a swim." Helen's brief look of dejection wasn't lost on him. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, turning toward her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen filled her lungs with the salty-sea air... then released it all in a slow sigh, eyes shut. “You didn’t have to stop, just because someone else came by...” Her tone held no accusation, no hurt nor betrayal, only sorrow formed by the sympathy and genuine care for him that made her heart ache. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited A sound between a grunt and a whine issued from him before he spoke. "I wish it could be otherwise," he admitted, "but I'm afraid it's a necessity. Were we on an utterly deserted beach, or at least one with no one we knew, we could risk it." A sigh. "London is full of peril. Moriarty may be gone, but Lady Jekyll still exists. And you know what terrible gossips the lodgers are..." He considered a moment. "Maybe another time, another place. What do you say? I can never have too many beach days, myself," he confessed with a chortle. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of the thread with Helen, Lewis, and the poor burnt Malemi! The Fox: " Yes! Shade! Anywhere with shade! " Malemi squirmed nervously in his grip, trying to shift away from the sun without making it too difficult for Lewis. Jekyll1886: Noticing this, Lewis hunkered over Malemi to provide what little shade he could, given the angle of the sun. It made for rather an odd sight, Weir running with his back hunched, carrying an overheated cat-Beast, booking it back to Helen and Anniceris as fast as he was able. The dog barked in excitement as his human and Beast flatmates came into view. "Helen, this is Malemi; Malemi, Helen," Lewis said rapidly as he set his friend down in the shade.)) “Oh, hello Malemi—” Helen began with a start, her brow furrowing in concern at the sight of the Beast. “Are you quite alright?” She abandoned working on her sandcastle for the moment, trying to discern if Malemi needed any tending to. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " Yes.... " The cat curled up stiffly, trying center himself and heal while also keeping his distance from his four-legged companion. He had already gotten to tolerate the little pup sometime ago, but it still wasn't a shared friendship. While the dog liked him and followed him around, he tried his best to keep an uneasy peace with the corgi that seemed both unaffected and unbothered by the Beast's repeated hisses and displays. Sometimes the furry log even snuggled up to him in his sleep! But despite all odds, it seems that an understanding formed between them and now they maintained a natural respect for each other, mostly. Malemi cast a disdainful glance at his short flatmate with a sniff before turning an ear to Helen. " I'll be fine after a little bit. " His gave fell on her with a wary squint. " You seem rather unbothered by me... I take it Lewis has told you about me then? " ( Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir nodded. "She's been at the flat before, you know." He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of white wine he'd chilled, handing the latter to Malemi for cool comfort. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Almost immediately after Malemi’s gaze turned on her, Helen broke into a sheepish smile, retreating from his space when it was apparent he didn’t need her help. “Ah, yes to both—I’ve heard of you, and had the pleasure of seeing the flat,” She answered, rubbing at the back of her neck, “It also helps that in my particular job, I’ve been well acquainted with the unusual—Though I don’t mean any offense by that!” She was quick to add in, a brief flicker of panic crossing her expression, “I merely meant to explain why I’m not unsettled by you.” ((The Fox)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited " Mmmm... " Malemi voice rolled into a raspy purr as he wrapped around the bottle. " I don't ever remember her coming over. " He shut his eyes and laid his head down in the relatively cooler sand. " You smell familiar though. " He opened an eye at Helen, looking her over. " More than familiar actually. " ( Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Helen," said Lewis quietly, kindly. "I trust Malemi. He lives with me, and already knows of my own...particular quirks. He was good enough to comfort Hela when I went incommunicado in Germany." Weir's look said the decision was up to her, but that he wanted her to be aware of these facts first. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen suppressed a shudder when the Beast examined her once more, swallowing back her rising fears. Lewis spoke, and it appeared to soothe her somewhat, though still she looked uncertainty from him to his flatmat. “I...” Another swallow, and she seemed to finally compose herself. “Your sense of smell isn’t deceiving you, I imagine that...” Her voice dropped in volume. “...Hela and I share a rather similar scent, considering that we are one and the same.” A slow breath in, then out. “You likely recognize me from interacting with her.” ((The Fox)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago The beast's gaze went blank when she replied. He stared at her for a few beats, then at the ground a few more. His fur fluffed up briefly, a show of unpleasant surprise, before he took a resigned, exhausted, white flag sigh. " Of course you are...Just like you're his granddaughter... " He let a second sigh before looking at Anniceris. " You don't have anything to say? " A chuckle. " Me neither. " ( Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Anniceris closed his mouth and cocked his head, then righted it and went back to panting. "I imagine the two of you could use some water," remarked Lewis as he observed Malemi and the corgi. "Helen, would you mind going with me to fetch it?" he asked. "I could use some help to carry it back." ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of Pirate storytime with Char, Lewis, and Hela! Jekyll1886 Tairais)) With her smile growing almost painfully wide, Hela laughed at his suggestion. “What sort of pirate were you? Did you get to steer the ship?” She asked eagerly, leaning forward in her excitement, “What did you wear for a uniform?” ((I think Lewis is next, unless anyone wants to move turns around.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis chuckled, glad to see her so enthused. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran's eyes glittered as he gestured out to the sea, tracing masts and sails and rigging from the sea-salt air. "Aye! Tha' I did- called Draehaeli, named after a friend o' mine from another time before it. Majestic sort o' caravel- only two masts, but fast as anythin', an' with myself an' a handful o' other... hewi, Miira- mages? Dunno what the right word is but, with the handful o' us an' the state o' the art cannons Jannessa an' Dalton fixed up, we spent our time like your Robin Hood or my Ulhar B'aela." A pause, then a chuckle. "Uniform I had'd make jus' about anyone from this time burst their bleedin' eyes out, so lets jus' say it left lil' ta the imagination. Got bloody buggerin' hot an' humid, which I don' terribly mind so much, but it does tend ta make cloth stick ta ya somethin' awful. Had a lovely sorta hat I stole from a corrupt admiral, though. Bright colored feathers an' a pearl or two in the thing. 'S the only trinket I kept for myself an' didnae give ta either the crew or the unfortunate sort." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago • edited A hesitant, but keen sort of hope shone in her eyes. “Do... you still have the hat?” In her head, she could imagine Charricthran wearing such a flamboyant garment whilst hanging from the bowsprit of his magnificent ship... Or, better yet, doing so herself. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago I had no idea, thought Lewis, though he said nothing, content to watch the exchange between Charricthran and Hela. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago In answer to Hela, Charricthran held up a hand and wiggled his fingers before plunging it into the shadow of the parasol. He made a bit of a show rifling through it, going so far as to push near shoulder-deep into darkness before pulling out the hat in question. It was a stately sort of thing, made of some sort of velvet or felt that had a satin sheen to it. True to his word, there was a pearl embedded in the center of each side, and three feathers of an almost gaudily large size were tacked to fall over the back of it: one pink and white, one a peacock's tailfeather, and one navy blue, speckled with gold and silver like starlight. His satisfied grin was equally as luminous. "Knew it was in The Other somewhere!" He held it out to Hela, smile turning lopsided in its fond sort of way. "Wanna try it on?" 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy